The Worst Submissive In The World
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Blake and Strauss end up in the ER after a frisky evening. Again.


**A/N**

A stand-alone second part to "A Trip To The ER", which was inspired by the TV show "Sex Sent Me To The ER". I apologise for any mistakes in the terminology, I don't know much about this stuff, and it's just for fun. :)

* * *

"You are _the_ worst submissive in the world," Erin Strauss huffed.

"You aren't exactly the best dominant I've had either," Alex Blake replied.

"That is the most obnoxiously untrue thing I've ever heard. I taught you everything you know."

"You taught me everything I knew about BDSM in _the late 80s_. It's not like I've been on a dry spell ever since," Blake shot back.

"You're not about to tell me that ex-husband of yours was dominant in the bedroom, are you? Because I find that very hard to believe."

"Who said _he_ was the dominant?"

"Oh God, I'm not in the mood to hear your bragging right now."

"Trust me, I'm not in the mood to brag," Blake said and winced in pain. "I'm just trying to keep my mind off this."

The emergency room doctor stepped in behind the drapes, looked at the two women, and heaved a big sigh.

"You two again," he said, rubbing his temples. "Okay. What happened this time?"

"I either sprained or broke my wrist," Blake said and held out her swollen arm for inspection. The doctor took a close look and gently tried to bend her wrist. Blake sucked in air between clenched teeth.

"That hurt, I see," he said. "May I ask if handcuffs were involved?"

Blake bit her lip and looked away.

"Oh for heaven's sake Alex, now is not the time to get shy," Strauss snapped and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, fine. Yes, handcuffs were involved." Blake reluctantly admitted.

"I seem to remember you had a fondness for those, yes," the doctor said. "In what way were you cuffed?"

"To the bedposts."

"Mhm. And then what happened?"

"I may have overestimated my agility."

"I don't know about that, I think you were impressively agile," Strauss mumbled and placed a quick kiss on the corner of her lover's mouth. Blake smiled and returned the kiss before turning her focus back to the doctor.

"I tried to adjust position and, um, we were pretty, um, violent, and then it just… cracked."

This time he managed to conceal the sigh.

"Alright. I think we should do an X-ray just to make absolutely sure there's no fracture, but I don't think there is. A bad sprain can be almost as painful."

* * *

"We have to stop ending up here," Strauss said. "It's starting to get embarrassing."

"'Starting to', she says," Blake muttered, rolling her eyes. "That might be the understatement of the year."

"Well, I try not to be embarrassed about you being embarrassing, I try to focus on my own embarrassments."

"Good point. It's not like you're lacking them."

"You know, I can't decide if you're being snarky because you're in pain or because it's in your nature."

"I'm snarky because I didn't get off before we had to go here. I feel uncomfortably unaccomplished."

"Ah, I see. I might be able to do something about that," Strauss said with a naughty grin.

"Not in here please," the doctor spoke from behind her. "Gee ladies, it's the second time in three weeks that you're here, you need to calm down."

Blake groaned, part from frustration and part from pain.

"Sorry honey, I guess you have to wait until we get home," Strauss said, but she sounded more self-satisfied than sorry. The doctor shook his head and turned to Blake.

"Good news, your wrist is only sprained. Bandage and painkillers will take care of it, but no more handcuffs until it's fully healed. And you be more careful next time, okay?"

"We will," Blake said and stood up. Strauss sent her an amused glance and Blake responded with a glare. "Oh don't look so smug, last time it was you who got us here."

"True. And the time before _that_ , it was you again," Strauss said and pulled her in for a hug, then whispered: "You never do as you're told. You're the _worst_ submissive in the world."

"I think from now on I'll be the dominant. I'm way better at it than you are."

"I understand that you like to believe that."

"Careful, Erin," Blake purred. "If I have to punish you, I will, and I will take great pleasure in it, too."

"You _are_ the punishment," Strauss replied.

"Ouch. Feeling's mutual."


End file.
